Pietro's valentine's days
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Pietro se retrouve seul au QG pour la saint Valentin. O.S [Hawksilver] Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton, Kate Bishop, Wanda Maximoff
Titre: **Pietro's valentine's day**

Résumé: Pietro se retrouve seul au QG pour la saint Valentin.

rating: T

Type: one shoot.

Personnages: Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton, Kate Bishop

Pairing: Hawksilver.

Disclaimer: tout ce qui appartient à Marvel reste à Marvel.

 **pietro's valentine's day.**

Je devrais peut-être me faire livrer. Du chinois. Non du japonais. Ouais je vais faire ça ! Je vais me faire livrer du japonais. En mettant un bon film. Stark doit avoir une énorme base de donnée. Au pire, je demanderai à Jarvis de me télécharger un putain de bon de film.

 **\- Et ça?**

Le dernier "Mission Impossible" ! Il doit être terrible déjà que "ghost protocole" était énorme.

 **\- Pietro! Tu m'écoutes au lieu de jouer avec ta balle!?**

 **\- De quoi?**

 **\- Le noir ou le crème?**

 **\- Le noir. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux.**

 **\- Mais ça fait ton sur ton. C'est pas trop?**

 **\- Wanda peu importe ce que tu portes tu seras la plus belle.**

 **\- Pietro soit objectif s'il te plait.**

 **\- Le rouge.**

Wanda me soupire à la gueule. Comment ça, je suis pas objectif? Le rouge lui irait carrément mieux. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle me fait la gueule. Non mais sérieux c'est moi qui est tout seul comme un con ce soir pendant que les pseudos couples s'éclatent.

 **\- Celui là?**

 **\- Ouais...** Je continue de jouer avec la balle en la lançant en l'air. Pendant que Wanda se change. Cette balle c'est Wilson qui me la donné, soit disant c'est un anti stress. Je suis pas stressé! Je suis sensé la serrer dans ma main pour canaliser mon énergie mais je préfère jouer avec. À force de lancer cette foutue balle je connais le plafond par coeur. Les moindres détail. Sans parler du lustre itech au plafond.

 **\- Alors?**

 **\- T'es sublime ma soeur.**

 **\- Quelle heure il est ?**

 **\- 19h07.**

Elle se pince les lèvres, elle à l'air anxieuse, nerveuse.

 **\- Ça va aller Wanda tu es la plus belle.**

Elle passe encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

 **\- Bon... Ben, je vais y aller. Vision passe me prendre en bas à 15.**

Elle me regarde intensément. Je lui souris.

 **\- C'est ma chambre Pietro. Allez oust!**

 **\- En plus tu me vires?**

 **\- En plus de quoi? C'est ma chambre ! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas?!**

 **\- Mais non c'est la fête des amoureux va t'amuser petite soeur.**

 **\- Allez, lève-toi.**

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui soupire. Je me lève à contre coeur et sors de sa chambre.

 **\- Bon. Passe une bonne soirée.**

 **\- Je t'aime mon frère.**

 **\- Je t'aime ma soeur.** Je l'enlace dans mes bras.

 **\- Bonne soirée.** Lance Tony en passant devant nous accompagné de Rogers qui complimente ma soeur au passage. " **Vous êtes magnifique Wanda."**

 **\- Allez vas-y, tu vas être en retard**. Wanda se détache de moi, fait demi-tour puis avance juste derrière le couple, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit une dernière fois avant de partir.

Dans le salon, ils sont tous sur le 31. Même Wilson à un rendez-vous galant. Bruce donne son bras à Natasha pendant que moi je m'affale sur le canapé. Le couple nous salue et s'en va. Wilson les suit peu après.

Me voilà seul. Rhodey est avec Potts. Clint sûrement avec Laura, Thor avec sa scientifique, même Fury et Hill sont partis dîner ensemble. J'attrape la télécommande de la télé et l'allume nonchalamment. Je zappe toutes les chaînes. Je suis déprimé. Et en même temps, je suis tranquille tout seul. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Je peux entrer tout les codes de Jarvis, ouvrir toutes les portes et chercher des choses croustillantes sur les autres. Je peux mettre la musique à fond et danser sur la table. Je peux même me balader à poil! Je devrais déjà aller télécharger des films. Ce serait déjà un bon début. Je rejoins l'atelier de Stark.

Je tape une multitude de film sur l'écran. Jarvis les télécharge encore plus rapidement que j'aurais à me brosser les dents c'est trop cool. Je m'installe sur la chaise de Stark et me fait tourner en rond. J'ai soudainement envie de faire des conneries. Ils ont vraiment un grain de me laisser seul dans cet endroit. Je pourrais réécrire les code de Jarvis! Ça prendrais du temps mais le temps c'est mon truc. Je pourrais conduire une de ses voitures de luxe. Mettre l'armure! De la balle! Je stoppe aussitôt la chaise qui tourne. Et marche doucement vers la toute dernière armure. Je repère aussitôt un gant qui semble être en réparation. Une autre idée me vient en tête. Je l'enfile et grimpe sur l'établit.

 **\- Monsieur vous ne devriez pas faire cela.** Me réprimande aussitôt l'IA.

 **\- Oh Jarvis cest bon je vais pas le casser...** Je fais semblant de tirer sur un ennemis. **Pfiouuu... La classe.**

 **\- Monsieur Stark ne veut pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.** Ajoute Jarvis.

 **\- Rho, on fait semblant. Allez dit juste. Armure à 100% de ses capacité. S'te plait!**

 **\- Je regrette monsieur Maximoff.** Dit encore le robot.

 **\- Jarvis... Je suis tout seul... Pour la saint Valentin. S'te plait.** J'essaye de l'apitoyer sur mon sors.

 **\- Mettez-vous en position. Armure à 100% de ses capacités monsieur Maximoff..**

 **\- Trop cool! Piouuuuu piouuuu... Jarvis désactivez-moi ce bouclier.** Avec le gant je dégomme tout les ennemis.

 **\- Bien monsieur. Tzzzzz. Bouclier désactivé... Attention derrière-vous!**! Cri Jarvis. Je sursaute et me retourne et fait semblant d'oxir le villain.

 **\- Fuuuuuuu. Missile guidé déployé. Tu tu tu tu. Boummmmmm.**

 **\- Un autre derrière-vous!** Lâche t-il encore.

 **\- fuuuuu.** J'entend alors un vrai bip bip de fusée puis une explosion. Jarvis me suit dans mon délire. Il passe une bande son. On enchaîne les ennemis. La bande son que Jarvis passe est une tuerie. On s'y croirai! On s'éclate à deux.

En faisant exploser un ennemis imaginaire je tombe nez à nez avec Barton qui se tiens le genoux. Jarvis éteint de suite la bande son. Des sons bizarres sortent des enceintes comme si il beug. Je cache aussitôt le gant derrière mon dos. Il relève son visage vers moi. Jarvis tente de nous couvrir.

 **\- J'ai cru qu'on se faisait attaquer...** Souffle Clint le visage rivé sur sa jambe gauche.

 **\- J'ai essayé de ... Monsieur Stark... Je suis fautif...** Dit l'IA.

 **\- Moi j'ai rien fais! Enfin...** Je baisse la tête de honte... Je sents que mes joues sont toutes rouges. **C'est moi qui est tout manigancé.** Je lève le bras doucement met en joug Clint de la paume du gant et immite une dernière fois iron man en faisant semblant de tirer sur lui. Il soupire mais je vois un rictus lorsque je lache un **"pfiouuu"** tout timide, limite gêné car j'abuse largement de la gentillesse de l'archer. Je descend de l'établit, puis enlève le gant avant de le remettre en place. Clint peste pour son genoux.

 **\- Aie merde! Putain.**

 **\- Si captain serait là, il te dirait "langage!"**

 **\- Je me suis niqué le genoux dans la porte.**

 **\- Re "langage". Comment t'as fais?**

 **\- Ben, j'ai ouvert la porte! Sur mon genoux.**

Je ris à cet aveux. " **Ta femme va te tuer."**

 **\- T'as pas oublié que j'étais divorcé ?!**

 **\- Elle va te tuer quand même quand elle te verra arriver en boitant.**

 **\- Pourquoi Laura elle... Ah mais je vais pas rejoindre Laura!** C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. **Putain elle va encore râler que j'arrive en retard.**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide à aller jusqu'à ta bagnole?**

 **\- Si ça te dérange pas? Kate est une furie elle me tuera si j'arrive en retard.**

Je passe le bras du vieillard autour de mon cou puis le tiens fermement par la taille. Il s'appuie sur moi en avançant

 **\- Et toi tu fais quoi ce soir?**

 **\- Oh rien de particulier. Je vais mettre la musique à fond et danser tout nu sur la table. Mettre du dentifrice dans le shampoing de Romanoff. Mettre de l'eau oxygénée dans le shampoing de Stark. Et quelques autres conneries en plus. La routine quoi!**

 **\- Du dentifrice dans le shampoing de Nath? Tu tiens pas à ta vie toi! Tu penses pas que t'en as assez fais !? Si ça te dis t'as qu'à venir avec nous.**

 **\- Non merci. Je vais pas tenir la chandelle!**

 **\- Attend Pietro.** Il s'arrête net en riant. **Kate est ma pote. Il n'y a rien avec elle. Y'aura jamais rien d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Ah bon... Je pensais que..**

 **\- Ben, tu penses mal... Allez viens avec on va se faire un bowling entre célibataire et sûrement faire la tournée des bars ensuite. Tu me seras très utile en plus. Avec ce genoux dans le pâté**. À peine fini sa phrase qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est sérieux en plus? Une soirée avec lui? Et sa pote aussi oui mais une soirée avec Clint Barton. J'y crois pas. " **OK."**

 **\- Ben, c'est parti alors.**

On se retrouve dans sa bagnole. J'ai pas le permis mais exceptionnellement Clint me laisse conduire. Je sais conduire. Enfin je sais faire rouler une bagnole en ce qui concerne le code de la route par contre c'est pas ça. Mais Clint me dit tout au fur-et-à-mesure. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans sa bagnole! C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans sa bagnole avec lui! Ça y'est je suis dans le même état que Wanda tout à l'heure. Je me demande comment ça se passe d'ailleurs? Clint me gueule dessus une énième fois de plus car j'ai grillé une priorité. Il va vraiment falloir que je me concentre. Il faut que je travaille sur ça.

En descendant de la bagnole, face au bowling, je me rends compte que c'est la première sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre que Wanda. Ça me fait bizarre. En plus de ça c'est avec Clint. Et le jour de la saint Valentin en plus.

Je suis nerveux, j'ai les mains moites. Je marche derrière lui. Il se retourne pour voir si je suis encore là. Il ouvre la porte, il m'attend, j'entre devant lui. Les lumières scintillent. Les pistes sont magnifiques. En Sokovie on avait un bowling avec trois pistes en piteux états. Une lumière normale, pas de tables lumineuses, pas de bar lumineux, pas de cocktails, pas de piste lustrée. Je reste là, figé devant les pistes.

 **\- Piste trois.** Me souffle Clint à l'oreille avant de me dépasser et rejoindre son amie. J'avance timidement vers eux.

 **\- Salut, Kate enchanté. Tu es Pietro c'est ça?**

 **\- Euh oui, enchanté aussi.** Je regarde Clint, je suis un peu perdu.

 **\- Bon, on va aller chercher les superbes chaussures.** Lance Clint en faisant une grimace.

 **\- Ça te rappelera ton ancien boulot.** Lâche sa copine.

 **\- Très drôle Kate, très drôle.** Soupire t-il.

Je suis Clint, il prend une paire de chaussure dans un casier, j'en prend également. Il s'assoit sur le banc. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

 **\- C'est quoi ton ancien boulot?** C'est vrai je ne sais rien sur lui finalement.

 **\- Je bossais dans un cirque.** Me lâche t-il sérieusement.

 **\- Et donc?** OK, donc c'est un homme de cirque. Mouais pourquoi pas.

 **\- Les chaussures! On a vraiment l'air d'un clown avec ça! Dit-il en riant.** Je le regarde, je ris aussi. J'aime le voir rire.

 **\- Tu étais clown? Non pas possible, j'y crois pas. Pas assez drôle.**

 **\- J'étais acrobate sale gosse! Allez c'est parti.** Dit-il en se levant. Je le suis jusqu'à la piste trois.

 **\- Je vous ai pris une bière, je savais pas ce que vous alliez boire**. Dit de suite cette Kate.

 **\- Niquel pour moi.** Dit Clint en choppant la bouteille en vidant la moitié avant de la reposer. Il inspecte toutes boules.

 **\- Il y en a une quatorze là bas.** Enchaîne la fille en désignant le bout de la machine.

 **\- Niquel. Et toi tu prends quoi?** Demande Clint en inserrant ses doigts dans une boule violette.

 **\- De quoi?** Une boule aussi bien évidemment.

 **\- La taille?** Quel taille? Mais merde de quoi il me parle?!

 **\- Je... J'en sais rien.** Et voilà que je bafouille maintenant?!

 **\- quatorze aussi sûrement. Bon de toute façon c'est à moi de commencer.** Dit Kate en choppant une boule au passage.

Clint s'assoit, je m'assois en face de lui. Son regard est rivé vers son amie. Est ce réellement une simple amie? Qu'elle le soit ou non ça ne change rien. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai déchanté. Je me souviens encore à mon réveil lorsque Wanda m'a dit que le fils de Clint portait mon prénom en deuxième prénom. Elle m'a parlé de ses deux autres enfants et de sa femme. Quand j'y pense combien de chance avait-il pour que Barton soit gay? 1%?

Cest à Clint de jouer. Il fait un strike d'entrer. Je suis sur le cul. Kate et moi avons des progrès à faire. C'est donc déjà à moi de jouer et bien entendu comme je m'en doutais je fais un minuscule quatre. Puis un. Je grimace et vais m'asseoir.

Clint me sourit. Je ne sais pas s'il se moque de moi ou si c'est de la compassion.

On enchaîne la partie. Clint fait que des strike et spare. Kate fait des scores à peu près correct et moi... Et moi j'ai fais un spare une fois en huit manches. Ça me déprime. foutu saint Valentin. J'aurais mieux fais de rester avec Jarvis. Kate va aux toilettes et moi j'attrape ma seconde bière et bois une gorgée avant de voir une énième fois un strike de la part de Clint. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

 **\- Toi, c'est la vitesse. Moi, c'est la précision.** Je ne répond même pas. Que répondre à ça? **Je suis même étonné que tu n'ai pas tenté de tricher.**

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je triches?**

 **\- J'en sais rien... Kate veut aller au _Scotland Fire_ après. C'est un bar écossais comme son nom l'indique c'est une ambiance bon enfant. ** J'ai toujours les yeux fixés sur le goulot de la bouteille que je tiens entre les mains. Je le vois se courber vers moi. **Tu viens? Au _Scott_ tu viens?**

 **\- Euh...** Je le regarde. Il me sourit. **Oui... Oui, Biensure... De toutes façon, j'ai pas le choix, je suis ton chauffeur.**

 **\- On a toujours le choix Pietro et ... Je doutes que tu conduises au retour.**

 **\- De quoi? J'ai bu que deux bières!**

 **\- Pour l'instant... Avec Kate, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Elle va nous dire après quelques bières. C'est mort ici on va à côté. À _l'irlandais_. Là, elle va faire la fête et enchaîner les verres jusqu'à la fermeture et elle sera tellement déchirée qu'elle va nous casser les couilles pour aller à _La_ _Boucherie_.** Il lève les yeux vers Kate qui attrape sa boule et la lance sur la piste.

 **\- Langage.** Je ris... **On revient comment donc?**

 **\- Je sais pas, en taxi, en marchant... Vu l'heure qu'il sera on pourra même rentrer en transport en commun.**

 **\- Ou en courant.**

 **\- Je cours pas. Je te préviens. Allez, c'est à toi de jouer gamin.**

Je me lève et lance ma boule. sept. Peut-être que je reussierai à faire un spare mais j'en doute.

 **\- C'est un split. T'y arrivera jamais.** Lâche Kate.

 **\- Je me doute bien, oui.**

 **\- Mais si y'a moyen.** Soutiens le roi du bowling

 **\- Toi oui, nous non.** Soupire Kate. Je lance la boule et dégage les deux quilles sur la droite mais pas la troisième sur la gauche. Je soupire encore une fois en regardant la quille rester debout. Clint me rejoint.

 **\- C'est à cause de ta position. C'est pas uniquement les doigts qui guident la boule c'est tout ton corps. Je te laisse tirer ma dernière boule.** Il mime à côté de moi la posture à avoir. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire quand je le vois faire mais ça ne serait pas sympa. Il essaye de m'aider et me laisse tirer sa dernière boule. Je prend la boule et tente de faire comme lui. Je fais tomber toutes les quilles. Je fais un strike je suis trop content.

 **\- Géniale! Et merde!**

 **\- De quoi, tu as fais un strike.** Me dit Clint calmement.

 **\- Ouais sur ta partie.**

 **\- Je te ferais un strike pour finir si tu veux. Allez tu dois encore jouer.** Je tire et en fais tomber que huit. Puis une seule. Mais je suis fiers quand même de moi.

Kate fait un six et un trois. Et comme promis Clint me fait un strike suivi d'un deuxième et un huit. Je regarde les scores et grâce à Clint je dépasse Kate d'un point. Alors qu'on avait 20 points d'écart avant ça. On remets nos chaussures et on se dirige vers les voitures.

 **\- On passe au _Dailyfood_ et on se pose sur le pont avant d'aller à _l'Irlandais_**. Propose Kate en montant dans sa voiture.

 **\- Je pensais que tu voulais aller au _Scot_?**

 **\- Ouais... On verra si c'est mort on va direct à _l'Irlandais_.** Répond Kate.

 **\- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis.** Me dit Clint en riant.

On entre dans l'habitacle, dans la voiture encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'est calme. Je décide d'engager la conversation.

 **\- Elle est sympa Kate.**

 **\- Hum, hum. C'est une furie. Elle me fatigue.** Soupire t-il.

 **\- T'as l'habitude des gens fatiguant pourtant.** Dis-je en ricanant.

 **\- C'est sur qu'avec toi je suis servi. Vous êtes pareil tout les deux.** Il rit. Je vois les fossettes de ses joues se tendres et ses yeux plisser. **C'est dingue. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment maintenant que j'y pense.**

 **\- Elle fait quoi dans la vie?**

 **\- Elle est capitaine d'archerie.**

 **\- L'amour des arcs vous unis donc.**

 **\- C'est ça... On s'est rencontré dans une compagnie d'archerie qui venait d'ouvrir. Je faisais une démonstration. Elle était encore élève. Elle m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Depuis, on est resté amis.** Il a l'air pensif. Peut-être qu'il repense à sa rencontre avec elle. **Elle est épuisante. Elle est pleine d'énergie.**

 **\- Elle t'aime bien**. Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

 **\- Je sais. Mais... Elle sait qu'il n'y aura rien. Je venais juste de me marier quand on s'est rencontré et Laura était légèrement jalouse du temps que je passais avec elle.** Il respire fortement.

On passe au drive. Je prend un bicky. Lui aussi. On suit Kate. Elle se gare juste avant le pont. On sort de la bagnole on se pose sur l'herbe on mange tranquillement en regardant les étoiles. On est silencieux tous les trois. On est à la Saint Valentin. Et je suppose qu'ils pensent à leurs amours. Kate doit sûrement penser à Clint. Clint à Laura ou même à Kate ou à Natasha. Moi, je pense à lui. Clint s'allonge après manger. Il place ses mains derrière la tête. Il sourit face aux étoiles. Kate s'allonge sur lui. Je reste assis les genoux contre mon torse. Les bras entourant mes cuisses. Après un long silence. Kate se lève toute motivée.

 **\- Bon, allez une bière, un jeux de fléchette et après on se casse à _l'irlandais_. **

**\- Autant aller à _l'irlandais_ directement alors.** Propose Clint.

 **\- J'ai envie de te mettre la pâté aux fléchettes Hawkeye.** Clint pouffe de rire.

 **\- Quand je te disais que vous vous ressemblez. Vous avez beaucoups d'humour tout les deux.**

Je lui souris. Mais au fond je me demande pourquoi il me compare à elle. Si je lui ressemble et qu'elle lui correspond pas. Ça veut dire que moi non plus je lui correspond pas quelques part. Ou alors... Ou alors il veut nous caser ensemble! Tout mais pas ça. J'ai toujours détesté rejeter une femme, leur avouer mon homosexualité. J'aime pas faire mal aux femmes mais là, c'est pire. Clint le saurait donc je ne peux pas. Pitié fait que ce ne soit pas ça. Je préfère encore ne pas lui correspondre. Clint fini par se lever, je me lève aussi. On part vers le bar. Dans la voiture je me rend compte que c'est sûrement le dernier moment où je suis seul avec lui. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus et en même temps, je suis pétrifié.

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'aime pas?**

 **\- Qui ça?** Dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

 **\- Kate.**

 **\- C'est pas que je l'aime pas. Je l'adore c'est comme Nath. C'est ma pote c'est comme ça. T'avoueras que c'est pas une fille ordinaire. Elle réagit comme un mec. C'est mon pote en fait.**

 **\- T'aurais l'impression de sortir avec un mec.** Dis-je surnoisement.

 **\- Ouais... Avec mon pote. Non... En fait ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Que se soit un mec ou une fille c'est pas la question. C'est... C'est Kate c'est tout. Elle t'intéresse?** Dit-il en me regardant et en souriant.

 **\- Non!** Dis-je horrifié.

 **\- Non!? C'est quoi cette réponse de mec choqué ?** Dit-il en se marrant.

 **\- C'est juste que... C'est pas mon style c'est tout.** Je regarde par la vitre. La ville est bondée, on est jeudi mais c'est un jour de fête.

 **\- C'est quoi ton style? Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret.**

 **\- En fait, j'en sais rien.** Toi me dis-je à moi-même. Je regarde devant moi. **Juste ce n'est pas elle.** Je baisse la tête **. Toi, c'est une femme douce, maternelle, sensible et dévouée...** Je relève la tête sur la route. Il me regarde.

 **\- Pas trop calme non plus. Et avec de l'humour. Faudrait pas que je m'emmerde**. **Bon, allez, maintenant faut trouver une place pour se garer.** On tourne pendant quinze minutes puis on arrive à se stationner.

Je suis les pas de Barton, il a l'air de bien connaître cette rue. Dans le bar, il y a quelques tables. La musique n'est pas forte

Au fond, je repére de suite le fameux jeu de fléchette électronique. Il semble éteint. On rejoint Kate au bar. Elle a l'air de faire la gueule.

 **\- Le jeu de fléchette est en panne... Donc bière.** Dit-elle tristement en regardant les bouteilles que la serveuse vient tout juste de poser sur le comptoir.

 **\- C'est mort.** Constate Clint.

 **\- Ouais, on va aller à _l'irlandais_ après. C'est juste histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Ça va Pietro? T'as l'air pensif.**

 **\- Ça va.** Dis-je en prenant la bière que Clint me tend.

 **\- Bon, ben, à notre saint Valentin les mec.**

 **\- Ouais à nos amours.** Lâche Clint.

 **\- Santé.** Dis-je seulement

 **\- À nos ex et futur.** Ajoute Kate.

 **\- J'adore le à nos ex.** Dit Clint en riant.

On boit notre bière au comptoir, c'est vraiment mort. On s'en va deux bars plus loin et là l'ambiance est complètement différente. C'est toujours la même déco. Mais c'est bondé. Kate dit bonjour au videur, au serveur, même à la patronne. Ils veulent aller dans un coin particulier. Leur coin, qui est à l'autre bout de la salle biensure. Kate nous fraye un chemin, Clint est derrière elle, il me choppe par ma veste pour ne pas que je m'égare. On est bousculés dans tous les sens, on arrive enfin dans un recoin de la salle. Le barman arrive de suite. Kate et Clint le saluent. Elle passe commande et enlève son manteau., Clint fait de même et me dit d'enlever ma veste également. Kate donne tous les manteau au barman. La musique est forte. Que du rock anglais. L'ambiance est anglophone et celtique. C'est une bonne ambiance. Tout le monde semble danser ensemble alors qu'il ne connaissent pas. C'est une putain de bonne ambiance. Le barman arrive avec une giraphe de bière. Deux litres et demie de Grimbergen une bière belge. On se sert un verre, trinquons encore ensemble. Kate va danser, je me retrouve encore seul avec Clint.

 **\- Alors comment tu trouve le bar?** Me dit-il dans l'oreille.

 **\- Ça va c'est cool. Wanda aimerait bien ce style de pub.**

 **\- On reviendra. Enfin je dis "on". Si tu veux bien de moi.**

 **\- Oh que oui.** Clint rit à ma phrase. Puis boit la moitié de sa bière.

 **\- Kate s'entendrait bien avec Wanda vu que c'est ton sosie, question caractère.**

 **\- T'as fini de me comparer à cette furie!**

 **\- C'est un compliment. Je l'aime bien ma furie. Donc quelques part toi aussi.** Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil puis il se faufile au milieu de la salle. Je bois ma bière en pensant à sa phrase. Il m'aime bien. C'est bien ce qu'il m'a dit?! Je souris tout seul comme un con. Kate me rejoint.

 **\- Tu vas pas danser?** Dit-elle en se servant de la bière.

 **\- Je sais pas danser.**

 **\- Comme tout le monde ici.**

 **\- Tu l'aime bien Clint.**

Elle soupire puis boit son verre cul sec.

 **\- Oui mais pas lui. Pourtant je sais que je suis son style. Laura, il l'a épousé car il voulait fonder une famille. Elle était parfaite pour ça.**

 **\- Il ne l'aime pas?**

 **\- Si... Je pense que si... Mais bon... S'il a divorcé c'est qu'elle n'était pas son âme soeur.**

 **\- Tu devrais tenter avec lui.**

 **\- J'ai déjà tenté, je sais qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous.**

 **\- L'espoir fait vivre.**

 **\- Je le connais. Il n y aura rien entre lui et moi. Ni avec moi, ni avec Nath. Crois-moi. Bon, allez, va rejoindre Clint. Et dégage toutes ses filles autour de lui pour moi s'te plait.**

 **\- OK.** Dis-je en riant.

Je me faufile au milieu de la salle, je repére Clint qui parle avec une fille. Comme promis je m'incruste avec eux.

 **\- Je te manquais déjà.** Dit Clint en ricanant.

 **\- Oui.** Dis-je en riant de la même manière.

 **\- Allez, allons boire un coup.** Dit Clint en passant son bras autour de mon cou. **À plus la miss.** On se faufile au bar, j'ai le coeur qui va exploser. Son bras est autour de mon cou et il me chuchote à l'oreille. " **Je devrais pas vous abandonner comme ça... Je suis en bonne compagnie avec vous. Allons boire. "**

On se retrouve avec Kate, elle me fait un clin d'œil. On boit nos verre cul sec. La bière commence à m'ecoeurer. On est là, à trois et on rit tout les trois. Je commence à apprécier Kate. Elle me fait rire. Elle est dynamique, joyeuse et c'est une pile électrique, comme moi. Il a raison Clint quelques part. À deux heures du matin, le pub commence à se vider. Nous on est toujours au bar. Clint veut reprendre une girafe mais boire une girafe avant la fermeture c'est impossible. En tout cas pour moi.

Comme l'avait prédit Barton, Kate nous emmène à _La boucherie_. C'est à deux minutes à pied. L'ambiance est carrément différente. Il y a un bar avec quelques mecs à l'entrée. Puis on passe devant les vestiaires et on atterit dans la grande salle. Un long bar fait toute la longueur de la boîte. Il y a un monde fou. Kate passe devant nous. Clint m'attrappe la main et m'emmène jusqu'au bout de la salle où une table ronde et des canapés nous attendent. Kate s'assoit sur le fauteuil, moi sur le canapé, Clint se laisse tomber à côté de moi.

 **\- Clint va chercher une bouteille.** Dit-elle.

Clint souffle, il a la flegme de se lever, je crois. Il fini par se lever en me mettant une tape sur la cuisse. Je sens un long frisson remonter dans tout mon corps. Un mec s'approche de nous. Il fait la bise à Kate. Puis elle se lève. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil. Elle s'assoit sur lui. Elle lui parle à l'oreille. L'homme se tourne vers moi et me sert la main.

 **\- Salut moi c'est Wade, c'est toi le pote de Barton?**

 **\- Ouais c'est ça ouais.** Le pote. Pourquoi "le" pote. Et non "un" pote?

Ce Wade à l'air très entreprenant. Clint arrive avec un plateau. Une bouteille de vodka trône au milieu d'un sceau à glaçon, un pichet de jus d'orange, un de soda et trois cannettes de red Bull l'accompagne, ainsi que trois verres.

 **\- Salut Wade.** Soupire Clint.

 **\- Salut Barton.**

Clint sert les trois verres pendant que Kate va chercher un quatrième verre.

 **\- Tu prends quoi?** Me demande Clint.

 **\- Du redbull.**

 **\- T'es pas assez énervé toi?** Me demande t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Kate n'y a pas le droit non plus donc?**

 **\- Exactement. Tu connais Wade?**

 **\- Non**. Dis-je simplement.

 **\- En fait c'est Deadpool, il a un masque holographique. Tu sais le masque qu'utilise Nath parfois.** M'informe t-il.

 **\- Ah oui, je vois. Deadpool! Kate sort avec Deadpool?!** Dis-je les yeux grand ouvert.

 **\- Sortir c'est un bien grand mots. Wade sort avec trop de fille pour dire ça**. Soupire Clint.

 **\- Pas comme toi.** Souffle ai-je.

 **\- Moi, je suis célibataire.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** Murmure ai-je. Nos regard s'accrochent, j'ai le coeur qui s'accélère. Même avec le bruit de la musique, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut entendre mon coeur battre à toute allure.

 **\- Bon, allez,santé Pietro.**

 **\- Santé Clint.** On trinque à deux. Kate trinque avec Wade puis avec nous. Puis Wade emmène Kate sur la piste de danse. On se retrouve qu'à deux.

 **\- On a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se parler toi et moi.** Me dit Clint près de mon oreille.

 **\- C'est vrai. Avec tout le boulot qu'on a.** Dis-je le verre à la main, le regard planté sur celui ci.

 **\- Il parait que t'as assuré à la dernière mission.**

 **\- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu.**

 **\- T'as assuré! Ça a l'air de bien se passer entre ta soeur et la vision.**

 **\- Ma soeur est complétement sous son charme.** Dis-je en souriant. Je suis heureux que Wanda ai trouvé chaussure à son pied.

 **\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre. C'est un peu comme Bruce face à Nath. Il en est dingue alors qu'au début il avait du mal.** Dit Clint avant de rire aux éclats. **Et Tony et Steve ils me font trop rire.**

 **\- J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble.** Dis-je en observant Kate qui s'affale dans le fauteuil.

 **\- Ah l'amour... Ça nous surprendra toujours.** Murmure Clint pensif.

 **\- C'est sûre. Euh, tu sais où sont les toilettes.**

 **\- Ouais... je vais t'accompagner.** Une seconde fois, il me choppe la main et m'emmène à l'entrée de la boite, à côté du vestiaire. Je rentre dans les toilettes, Clint m'attend dehors. J'entend la voix singulière de Wade.

 **\- Alors t'as conclus?** Demande Wade.

 **\- Ta gueule wade!** Grogne Clint.

 **\- En tout cas, moi avec Kate ça roule.** Reprend Wade fièrement.

 **\- Je m'en tape Wade. Kate est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire.**

 **\- Ouais... Bonne bourre monsieur l'agent.**

Je sors des toilettes et ne vois que Clint, Wade à sûrement déjà foutu le camps.

 **\- Ça va?** Me demande Clint.

 **\- Ouais...** J'ouvre le robinet et passe de l'eau sur mon visage.

 **\- T'es déchiré?** Reprend t-il.

 **\- Avec mon métabolisme rapide je peux pas être déchiré.** Je soupire. J'aimerai bien me déchirer la gueule de temps en temps. Je peux être gaie mais pas déchiré.

 **\- T'as de la chance moi je commence à piquer du nez.** Me dit-il en riant.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on rentre?** Demande ai-je. **On va pas laisser ta cops avec ce Wade!** Repris-je.

 **\- T'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle sait se défendre mais je suis content que tu réagisses comme ça. Bon, allez, allons voir Kate.**

Clint s'en va vers la salle, j'essaye de le suivre des yeux sans le perdre. Je sens sa main atterrir sur mes abdos et attrapper mon t-shirt entre ses doigts. On arrive dans le coin VIP et on s'installe. Kate est à moitié déchirée. On continu à boire. Il est presque 6h00. Même avec mon métabolisme rapide je sens ma tête tourner. Clint décide de partir avec Kate.

On se prépare, Kate dit au-revoir à Wade et nous partons. Clint décide de marcher un peu. Il se met à pleuvoir, on longe le mur, Clint manque de se prendre une boite aux lettres. J'interviens à temps pour ne pas qu'il se la prenne. Je décide d'appeler un taxi. C'est trop dangereux. On est trempé. On se glisse sous le parvis d'une entrée d'un bloc. Clint passe ses bras autour du cou de Kate et du mien. Kate se colle sur le côté de Clint. Je sens son bras m'enrouler. Moi, je suis pétrifié. Clint m'agrippe le cou de son bras, je suis collé à lui. Et Kate me sert de plus en plus contre lui. Le taxi arrive, on s'engouffre dedans. On dépose d'abord Kate. En partant, elle nous embrasse et nous lance. " **Bonne nuit les amoureux."**

Mon coeur rate un battement. Clint ne réagit pas plus que ça. Je suis de plus en plus pétrifié. Clint pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Le chauffeur prend un long virage. Je sens la tête de Clint glisser lentement vers l'avant. Je le rattrape et le prend dans mes bras pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, on arrive devant le QG. Je réveille Clint et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le mets au lit, enfin je le dépose juste dans son lit. Il ouvre les yeux et m'attrappe le bras alors que je m'en vais.

 **\- Pietro...** Chuhote t-il.

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Merci pour cette soirée.** Murmure Clint en fermant les yeux.

 **\- C'est toi qui m'a invité, j'y suis pour rien.** Dis-je seulement.

 **\- Tu te trompes.** Il m'attire auprès de lui. Sa main droite relève mes mèches, puis elle glisse sur ma joue, puis sur ma nuque. Je sents la pression de ses doigts attirer ma nuque près de lui. Mon coeur bat trop fort, j'ai l'impression de mourir lorsque je sents ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes. Je rompt le baiser. Et pose une couverture sur lui.

 **\- Reste avec moi.** Murmure t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Rester. Partir. Je reste. Je m'allonge à ses côtés. Il se tourne et m'enveloppe de ses bras. Je suis trop bien là, dans ses bras. Mon Clint. Mes yeux se ferment, je m'endors.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans la chambre de Clint. Mon dieu. Tout me revient en tête. La soirée. Le bowling. L'alcool. Les boites. Kate, Wade. Et... Et le baiser. Il n'est pas là. J'angoisse. J'entend un bruit et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

 **\- Salut.** Dit Clint souriant.

 **\- Euh... Salut...**

 **\- Tony t'attend, il a vu la vidéo avec le repulseur. T'inquiète, je t'ai défendu.** Ajoute t il.

 **\- OK...** Je me lève et frotte mon visage. Il ouvre son armoire et sort un pull. Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte.

 **\- Tu pars sans me dire au-revoir.** Murmure t-il.

 **\- Euh au-revoir**. Je bafouille comme un gosse.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ce soir?** Demande Clint.

 **\- Ce soir?** Dis-je étonné.

 **\- On pourrait se faire une petite soirée. ... Mais rien qu'à deux.**

 **\- À deux...** Répète ai-je en bafouillant.

Il me sourit, attrappe ma mâchoire et pose encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon coeur s'emballe encore une fois. Il retire ses lèvres. " **À ce soir**." Me dit-il

 **\- À ce soir.** Lui repondis-je en partant voir Stark.

 **Fin**.


End file.
